lolitafashionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Moda Lolita
Moda Lolita, także Lolita fashion (jap. ロリータ・ファッション Rorīta fasshon) – moda młodzieżowa pochodząca z Japonii. Powstała w oparciu o styl z epoki wiktoriańskiej, jak również rokoko. Została zapoczątkowana w latach 80. XX wiekuWhat is Lolita?. Styl ten cechuje się skromnym wyglądem, skupia uwagę na dbałości co do jakości materiałów i produkcji odzieży. Klasyczną częścią stroju jest długa spódnica do kolan w kształcie dzwonu, ale asortyment rozszerzył się o spódnice do kostek oraz gorsety. Częścią kostiumu są też bluzki, podkolanówki i pończochy oraz różne nakrycia czy dekoracje głowyAnatomy of a Lolita Outfit. Istotnym elementem stroju lolity jest również bielizna: halka nadaje spódnicy odpowiedni kształt, a dzięki pantalonom lolita może zachować skromny wyglądGothic & Lolita Fashion w Japonii. Moda lolita ewoluowała w kilka różnych podgatunków i wykształciła subkulturę, która jest obecna w wielu częściach świata. Chociaż wiele osób wskazuje Japonię jako miejsce powstania mody lolita, a zwłaszcza wpływ anime w mediach, który ją spopularyzował, pochodzenie trendu pozostaje niejasneThe Lolita Complex: a Japannese fashion subculture and its paradoxes. Prawdopodobne jest, że ruch rozpoczął się pod koniec lat 70. XX wieku, kiedy to znane marki takie jak Pink House, Milk, a także Pretty (później znana jako Angelic Pretty) rozpoczęły sprzedaż ubrań, które mogłyby być uznane za „lolita” według dzisiejszych standardów. Wkrótce potem powstały takie marki jak Baby, The Stars Shine Bright i metamorphose temps de fille. W latach 90. moda lolita zaczęła być szerzej znana dzięki zespołowi Princess Princess i innym mu podobnym, działającym w tym okresie, dzięki członkom noszącym ubrania zainspirowane tą modąKatsuhiko Ishikawa: Gothic & Lolita, wyd. Phaidon, 2007 r., str. 1. Termin Lolita Określenie lolita w kontekście mody nie ma podtekstów seksualnych, w przeciwieństwie do terminu z książki Lolita Nabokova, a jego stosowanie w języku japońskim może być uznane za wasei-eigo. Często uważa się również, że moda została częściowo stworzona jako reakcja na rosnącą skłonność do noszenia zbyt odkrytych ubrań przez młodych ludzi, zwłaszcza dziewczęta w nowoczesnym społeczeństwie. Osoby hołdujące tej modzie wolą określać się wyrażeniami „uroczy/a” lub „elegancki/a”, a nie „sexy”. Wpływ i popularność Styl Lolita został spopularyzowany przez artystów używających bardziej kobiecego stylu visual kei. Visual kei to styl panujący wśród japońskich muzyków (zazwyczaj mężczyzn), którego ważnymi elementami są makijaż, wymyślne fryzury i ekstrawaganckie kostiumy. Mana, wokalista i gitarzysta zespołów Malice Mizer i Moi dix Mois, jest powszechnie uznawany za zwolennika stylu, który pomógł mu zyskać popularność. Jest również założycielem firmy odzieżowej Moi-même-Moitié, dla której stworzył takie linie ubrań jak Elegant Gothic Lolita (EGL) oraz Elegant Gothic Aristocrat (EGA). Firma szybko stała się jedną z wiodących marek w modzie lolita. Rodzaje stylów :Osobny artykuł: Lista stylów. Jednymi z popularniejszych rodzajów lolita fashion są: Gothic Lolita :Osobny artykuł: Gothic Lolita. right|200px Gothic Lolita, czasami skracane do GothLoli (jap. ゴスロリ gosu rori) – mimo że nazwa „Gothic” Lolita nawiązuje do mody gotyckiej jako całości, styl opiera się głównie na stylu gotów inspirowanym strojami z epoki wiktoriańskiejGothic Lolita. Podgatunek wywodzi się z Harajuku, z końca lat 1990Estetyka subkultury Gothic Lolita. Moda Gothic Lolita charakteryzuje ciemniejszym makijażem i ubraniami. Czerwona szminka i przydymione oczy (ang. „smokey eyes”) lub starannie podkreślone czarnym eyelinerem, to typowy makijaż, choć jak we wszystkich podgatunkach lolita wygląd pozostaje dość naturalny''Gothic Lolita Hair and Make Up'', „Gothic & Lolita Bible” tom 4, str. 79, 2002 r., wyd. Nuuberuguu. Tak jak w przypadku niektórych zachodnich stylów gotyckich biżuteria z krzyżami, symbole religijne, torebki w kształcie nietoperzy, trumien i krucyfiksów są również używane jako akcesoria uzupełniające gotycki wygląd lolity''Gothic and Lolita: New Style'', „Gothic & Lolita Bible” tom 4, str. 102, 2002 r., wyd. Nuuberuguu. Elegant Gothic Lolita (EGL) i Elegant Gothic Aristocrat (EGA) są podgatunkami mody Gothic Lolita (oraz aristocrat fashion) stworzonymi przez rockowego muzyka visual kei Manę dla jego sklepu Moi-même-MoitiéArtist Brands: Part 1, Mana x Moi-mene-Moitie, „Gothic & Lolita Bible” tom 44, str. 21, 2002 r., wyd. Nuuberuguu. Innymi znanymi markami Gothic Lolita są m.in. Atelier Boz, Atelier Pierrot, h.NAOTO. Sweet Lolita :Osobny artykuł: Sweet Lolita. right|200px Sweet Lolita, znany także jako ama-loli (jap. 甘ロリ ama rori) – inspirowany stylami rococo, wiktoriańskim oraz edwardiańskim. Styl skupia się głównie na dziecięcym wyglądzie. Charakteryzują go jasne, pastelowe kolory, wzory i ozdoby w kształcie kwiatów, słodyczy, bądź owoców, kokardy i koronki oraz dziecięce fryzury. Popularnym motywem sweet lolity są odniesienia do Alicji w Krainie Czarów i klasycznych baśni. Lekki i naturalny makijaż jest powszechne używany również w większości stylów lolita. Najbardziej znanymi markami Sweet Lolita są m.in. Angelic Pretty, Baby, The Stars Shine Bright i metamorphose temps de fille. Classic Lolita :Osobny artykuł: Classic Lolita. right|200px Classic Lolita – bardziej dojrzały styl lolity, który skupia się na stylach z epok regencji i wiktoriańskiej. Kolory i wzory stosowane w strojach klasycznej lolity mogą być postrzegane jako coś między stylami Gothic a Sweet. Ten zestaw może być postrzegany jako bardziej wyrafinowany i dojrzały ze względu na zastosowanie małych, skomplikowanych wzorów, jak również bardziej stonowanych kolorów tkanin i ogólnego wyglądu''Neo Lolita Style'', „Gothic & Lolita Bible” tom 44, str. 80, 2002 r., wyd. Nuuberuguu. W przeciwieństwie do innych stylów mody lolita, wiele spódnic ma kształt litery „A” zamiast typowego kształtu dzwonuClassic Lolita. Najbardziej znanymi markami Classic Lolita są m.in. Innocent World, Juliette et Justine, Mary Magdalene, Victorian Maiden i Triple Fortune. Punk Lolita :Osobny artykuł: Punk Lolita. Punk Lolita – łączy elementy mody punkowej i lolita fashion. Poszarpane materiały lub sitodruk, krawaty, łańcuchy, ćwieki, szpilki, tartany, paski i androgyniczne fryzury są typowymi elementami stroju tego podgatunku. Najbardziej znanymi markami Punk Lolita są m.in. Milk, Putumayo, h.NAOTO, Na+H. Anatomia stroju :Osobny artykuł: Anatomia stroju lolity. Strój lolity składa się z podstawowych elementów. Mogą one być podzielone na: nakrycia głowy, bluzki, spódnice w kształcie dzwonu, bieliznę, nogi i obuwie. Każdy element jest niezbędny w tworzeniu właściwej estetyki lolity, ale nie ma wiele miejsca na różnorodność wewnątrz nich. Chociaż żadnego z elementów nie można nazwać bezwzględnie potrzebnym, należy pamiętać, że przy dobieraniu stroju lolity nie można pominąć typowych dla tej mody elementów. Sklepy :Osobny artykuł: Lista sklepów. Kategoria:Moda Lolita